questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Nine Secrets You Wanted to Know About the Popular Quest For Glory Series
By Pat Bridgemon Here arc the answers, absolutely free, to your nine most frequently asked hint questions. If you'd like more hints, you can get them five other ways. First, you can write down your hint questions and mail them to our hint department. Address your envelopes to: Sierra Hint Dept., P.O. Box 200, Coarsegold, CA 9.3614. Second, you can call our 900 hint line (if you're 18 or older). It costs 75 cents for your first minute and 75 cents for each additional minute. The number is (900) 370-5583. Third, you can FAX your hint questions. Our FAX number is (209) 683-3633. (We normally answer your FAX hint questions within 48 hours.) Fourth, you can call our BBS at (209) 683-4463. Finally, you can pick up one of our hint books — a complete reference including hints, points list, and maps — for just $9.95. Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero The monsters in Quest for Glory I not only look tough hut can give one heck ofa fight. 1. Arc you unable to find or enter the secret passage to the Brigand's Fortress? If you have rescued the Baronet and received your reward, you'll find a second note in the Tavern (look under the bar stool). Read it and you'll learn about a secret meeting at the archery range just outside town. When you go there at noon, you can spy on Brutus and Bruno. You can also get a key from Brutus. You'll find the Brigand's secret entrance in the cliff-side near the Antwerp. When you go there, search the rocks for the keyhole, then use Brutus' key. Before entering the cave, say the secret word HIDF.N GOSFKF.. You must use your abilities to deal effectively with the Kobold. 2. Are you wondering what to do in the Kobold's cave? look at the Kobold. Study him. He sure is ugly, isn't he? You'll see a key hanging around his neck. You'll have to take this key from him, but first save your game. It the Kobold keeps waking up or killing you, you'll have to come back later when you're more skillful.) To get the key: Play the game three times. Choose a different character each time for three times the fun. As a Fighter, you can use your sword to kill the Kobold. As a Thief, sneak in at night and steal the key. (Use sneak on the Action Bar.) As a Magic User, you can cast the Flame Dart spell on the Kobold to fight and cast the zap spell on your knife to kill. After the Kobold's demise, pick up the key from the rock on the right-hand side of the cave. When you have it, search the cave and you'll find an invisible chest! As a fighter, you can use your sword to open the chest. As a Thief, you can use your lock pick to open the chest. As a Magic User, stand back, then you can cast the open spell to open the chest. 3. You can't get past the Baron's surly guards or inside his castle? Yes, you can. You'll have to do a small favor for the Baron. To get inside, you must free his son from a nasty spell. You'll learn more about this in the Kobold's cave. Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire 4. Are you having problems capturing the Air Elemental? You need two things: a pot of soil and a bellows. You can get a pot of soil from Lasham at the plaza fountain. You'll find a bellows in the weapons shop. As a Fighter, you can win it by arm wrestling. As a Thief, you can steal it. (At night, use your magic rope to climb into the weapons shop.) As a Magic User, you can get it by casting a levitate spell. Once you have the pot of soil, you'll need to put it into the center of the Air Elemental. As a Fighter, you can thrust yourself into the Air Elemental, then drop the soil. As a Thief, you can climb above the Air Elemental using the magic rope, then drop the soil. As a Magic User, you can levitate above the Air Elemental, then drop the soil. When you've dropped the soil into the Air Elemental, capture it in your bellows. Your pot of soil must be correctly placed here before you can caputre the air elemental. 5. You can't walk through the wind room of the Forbidden City? Remember the room where you jumped across a waterfall? You'll have to go there to stop the flow of wind. As a Fighter, you can "use strength" to knock down rocks and block the hole. As a Thief, you can "look at rocks" and "use thief's tools". As a Magic User, you can cast the force bolt spell. Now you can walk through the wind room. Quest for Glory III through the opening and ask the Guardian about the Gift. In the Giant Tree you'll find the Guardian, who has lots of important information. 6. You don't know where to find the Gem of the Guardian? In the jungle, you'll need find and climb the Giant Tree. When you're about halfway up, you'll find an opening. Go through the opening and ask the Guardian about the Gem. The caged l-eopardman in Simbani Village plays a big part in your future. 7. Are you unsure how to deal with the caged Lcopardman in the Simbani Village? Help her by using the dispel potion on her. She'll transform from her leopard shape into a human being. Ask her for the location of the lcopardman village. You can also go to the I.iiIiom's hut and talk to him about her. He'll make you an offer: she can be your bride for a price. Accept his offer. You can buy the items at the bazaar in Tama. While you're there, you'll also need to pick up three gifts for your new bride: a String of Beads, a Wooden Leopard, and a Fine Dagger. When you return to the Simbani Village, give her the gifts while the guard is present, then attempt to release her. If she escapes, don't worry. You'll have a chance to meet with her later. Start a new game or import your character from a save game to continue the quest. You've found the Giant Tree in the jungle, don't just look at it, climb it! 8. Arc you looking for the Gift from the Heart of the World ? In the jungle, you'll need to find and climb the Giant Tree. When you're about halfway up, you'll find an opening. Go Before you encounter the Demon Wizard, you must introduce yourself to this character. 9. You can't figure out how to defeat the Demon Wizard at the end of the game? As a Fighter or Paladin, you'll need to first fight the Gargoyle. When the Gargoyle turns to stone, knock it over to form a bridge to the Demon Wizard. Throw your Spear of Death at the Demon Wizard. (If you're a Paladin, throw your Magic Sword at the Demon Wizard.) The Gargoyle blocks your path to the Demon Wizard. As a Thief, you'll use the Hand cursor on the pillar beside you. To cross the chasm, you can use your rope and grapnel on the nearest pillar across the chasm. When the Demon Wizard casts a spell at that pillar, use your rope and grapnel on top of the pillar to the left. Walk across the rope to the other pillar. (If the Demon Wizard sets the rope on fire, jump over the flame.) Finally, use the rope and grapnel on the Demon Wizard. Be sure to return the Spear of Death to the Simbani. As a Magic User, cast your Reversal spell then Summon Staff spell. When the Demon Wizard has your staff, cast the Trigger spell. Finally, cast a force bolt at the Orb. Ar If fighting with swords and sweat isn't your thing, try playing as the Magic User.